Emotion
by Wrath of Khan
Summary: When a mysterious boy arrives at the Burrow, Ginny helps him regain his memory and they soon discover emotions they never thought they had. Rated for later chapters, with warnings of language, violence, depression, and sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1 The Arrival

Chapter 1 – The Arrival

The stars shined brightly in the night sky above the Burrow. Ginny Weasley looked up at them as she was walking down a dirt trail from her home. She wanted to be alone then, which was unusual for her, but she felt a change in her this year. It was only two weeks ago that she finished her second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She of course loved it there, it was where she could meet her friends and not have to think about her mother constantly worry about she had been acting.

The summer so far wasn't exactly happy for her. For once in her life she was bored, and felt depression lingering. It was basically the same routine every day. Her father, Arthur, going to work, her twin brothers, Fred and George, going on about some joke shop, her mother, Molly, yelling at them, and her brother Ron talking about Qudditch. Percy was no better, just shutting himself up in his room working on some important Ministry business. It's not all going to be bad, her two older brothers, Bill and Charlie were going to visit, and her friends Hermione and Harry were going to visit soon. She smiled as she thought of Harry's name. She always did have a crush on him, but was saddened by the fact he never seemed to return the feelings. Perhaps it was time to give up and move on. She sighed, hoping something, or someone would turn up soon to keep things interesting. 

Ginny jumped slightly as she heard a movement in the bushes behind her. She stepped back and took out her wand as a precaution. The noise got louder as something came out of the buses. She was shocked to see some unknown boy she didn't know. The boy was breathing hard and clutching his arm. His face and body was covered in blood and mud. His eyes were as blue as the sky on a clear day. He had short, dirty, brown hair and seemed to have gone without food for several days. Getting a good look at the boy she put her wand away and moved closer to him.

"Who are you," she asked in a polite and calm tone. She didn't want to scare him off.

Ginny watched the boy's movements carefully. He stayed perfectly still and said nothing, though it seemed like he was deep in thought. His eyes were half-closed, and he looked as if he was about to vomit. He was about to say something, but collapsed on the ground instead. Ginny instantly gasped and knelt down beside him, not caring if her jeans got dirty from the mud. The boy clearly needed medical help. Ginny gave him a smile as he looked up at her, but he soon closed his eyes and was out.

The sun shining and the sound of people talking was the first thing the boy noticed when he awoke. He groaned and rubbed his eyes, having no idea where he was. He noticed that he was also cleaned up, as most of his cuts were gone, though the bruises remained. He tried to remember why he was here, who he was, but a headache was the only reply he got. He clutched his head to help ease the pain.

"Look Mum, he's awake" came a girl's voice. The boy did remember hearing the same voice the night before. He turned his head on the pillow to see the girl, a woman he guessed was her mother, and two boys who looked remarkably similar. Both the girl and her mother smiled at him, the boys seemed rather uninterested.

"How are you feeling," the girl asked him.

The mother turned to her. "Not now Ginny, I will talk to him first." She quickly turned back to the boy. "Good morning dear. How are you?"

The boy managed to lift himself off the pillow and sat on the couch, which was rather comfortable. "I'm fine, just a headache." He paused for a moment, wanting to know something else. "Where exactly am I?"

The mother gave him a strange look for a moment, but it quickly became a smile. She realized that his voice sounded different than her own, aside from the fact he was male. There was no accent, yet it was low and shaky. She assumed that the boy had gone through something painful. Finally, she answered his question. "You are in the Burrow, the Weasley residence in England." She added the part on England in case he was some lost Muggle tourist or something of the sort. Though, if he were a Muggle, he wouldn't be able to see the Burrow. Where did he come from?

"I don't know where that is," the boy muttered under his breath.

Feeling sorry for the boy, Ginny decided to sit down beside him. On a closer look, he looked about a year older than her, same as Ron. He was cute, in Ginny's opinion at the least.

"What's your name," Ginny asked politely.

"I don't know, I don't remember much of anything," he said with a sigh. He tried remembering his name, but his response was the headache getting worse.

The mother sighed as he spoke. "Ginny, don't push him too hard. His memories must have been tampered with."

The boy thought harder about his name, and to his surprise, it came. "Nick," he said. "My name is Nick." He smiled at Ginny, grateful for her asking them that.

"That's a name I haven't heard in a while," the mother said with a smile. "You should get to know everyone since you're here. I'm Molly Weasley, these are my sons Fred and George, and this is my daughter Ginny. I have four other sons, Ron, Percy, Bill, and Charlie. My husband is Arthur, but you will refer to us as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," she said, sill with a smile and a slight laugh.

Nick returned the smile as he looked at everyone, Ginny in particular. He quickly turned back to Mrs. Weasley and nodded.

"Would you like something to eat," Mrs. Weasley asked, seeing how Nick hadn't eaten anything in a while. She was happy to see Nick nod his head.

Mrs. Weasley looked at Fred and George. "I'll need your help in the kitchen you two," she said in a stern voice.

The twins groaned, clearly not wanting to move.

"Do we have to?" 

"I'm sure Ginny could do the job better."

"I asked for you two to help me, not Ginny."

Fred and George said nothing, but complied and followed their mother in the kitchen, leaving Ginny alone with Nick. Ginny moved closer to Nick, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Are you feeling better now Nick," Ginny asked.

"I'm feeling better now, the headache seems to be going away. I would feel better if I ate something and knew why I was here," he said with a small sigh. He was still confused, not knowing at all where he came from, nor why he was wondering around at the Burrow.

"After you eat what my mother's making, you will feel much better. My mother doesn't want me telling you this, but I think you need to know. You have been in a coma for about a week," she explained. "I was the one who found you and convinced my parents to let you stay here. I thought you would have wanted to stay here than go to a hospital. We have been taken care of during the time you were out. We have been trying to see if we can find who your parents are, but there's been no luck."

"If you're looking for my parents, you won't find them," he said with a sigh. He did remember his parents, but no important details. "My mother died a long time ago and I was separated from my father. If I remember, he was not pleased when I returned."

Ginny saw a few tears in Nick's eyes. She hated to see people upset about their past. She moved closer and wiped the tears away. "Nick, please don't cry. I'm very sorry to hear that, but it's best not to dwell on things you can't change. You have survived this far on your own and that is a hard thing to do these days." She placed her hand on his, hoping that would calm him down. It was a surprise to her to see Nick move his hand to hold hers.

"That is what I tell myself, even if it seems hard at times," Nick said with a smile. He wasn't sure why he was smiling, since he felt depressed about losing his memory somehow and not having the faintest idea why he was here. Yet, he felt relaxed when he was near Ginny for reasons he couldn't explain.

The two of them remained in silence for a few minutes. Both of them were looking into the other's eyes and neither had let go of the other's hand. _Why haven't I let get go_, Ginny thought to herself. _It was purely for comfort why I did it, but it's a nice feeling. I can't be falling for Nick already, can I? I barely know him. I like Harry, not Nick. Nick is just a friend_. She questioned the last thought, still thinking about giving up on Harry, but couldn't. Once footsteps were heard, both of them quickly let go.

Mrs. Weasley came back to the kitchen; pleased to see how well Nick and Ginny were getting along. She seemed to make Nick happy and was thankful for that. "Your lunch is ready dear." 

Nick got up, but lost his balance and fell back on the couch. 

"You are probably still feeling woozy. You lost alot of blood," Mrs. Weasley informed him.

Ginny decided to get up and helped Nick do the same. "I'll bring Nick to the table." She let Nick hold on to her for support so that he wouldn't fall over. Nick was once again grateful for her help. He managed to sit down on the chair on his own. He stared at his meal for a moment, but ate it quickly. He enjoyed the soup for as long as he could.

Nick spent the rest of the day getting to know the Weasleys, mostly Ron and Ginny. He was introduced to a whole new world, one he never knew existed. The idea of magic appealed to him and he wanted to learn more. He learned about a school that went by the name of Hogwarts that taught the ways of magic. He learned about the non-magical people, known as Muggles. Nick was beginning to understand the whole concept. He found himself talking during dinner, getting to know Mr. Weasley and the Muggle community. He started to get tired after dinner and decided it was time for bed.

"Wait, Nick. Before you go to bed, there is something you should know," Ginny told him.

"What is it? Is it something that will affect me," he asked in a worried voice.

"Yes and no," Ginny started. "My friends Hermione and Harry will be coming over soon, and you should get to know them. I wrote to them about you. Hermione looks forward to meeting you, but I'm not sure about Harry. We also sent an owl to Dumbledore. He'll be coming to see if you can come to Hogwarts this year."

"Assuming I'm a wizard. It is still hard to believe all of this, but I remember hardly anything about my past. Perhaps I could be a wizard," Nick said.

"I'm sure you are a wizard Nick," Ginny said. "I'll let you go to bed now." She moved closer to him and did something Nick was not expecting. Ginny kissed his cheek, causing both of them to blush and smile. She giggled and then walked upstairs, leaving Nick in an awkward, but happy state. He walked upstairs to the room where he would be sleeping. He grinned at Ron, who was already dozed off. Nick climbed into his bed and thought about the day. It was a long one, but one of the happiest Nick remembered for a long time. His thoughts turned to Ginny, the first person to ever to open up to him. Though no old memories came to him, he was happy about the ones he experienced today.


	2. Chapter 2 Flashback

Disclaimer – I do not own any mentioned character except for Nick Daniels, Kathryn Daniels, David Harper, and Edgar Kantor. All other characters, locations, and events are property of J.K Rowling. Chapter 2 - Flashback 

Nick no longer found himself in the Burrow, but rather in a different home. He looked around, trying to adjust to his new surroundings. There was blackness around him, which made him frightened since he always had a fear of the dark. Shivering, the young boy closed his eyes, hugging his knees to his chest. After what seemed like hours, the lights came on. Opening his eyes and looking up, Nick saw a young woman stand in front of him. She seemed familiar to him for a reason he could not comprehend. The woman smiled at him, and he found himself smiling back. The woman did not look like him, except for the bright blue eyes. She had long blonde hair and looked no older than twenty. She knelt down before Nick, placing her hands on his. His hands seemed much smaller than before.

"Are you feeling all right dear," she asked in a gentle tone.

"I was scared," Nick answered, knowing his fear.

"I'm very sorry I put you in the dark honey, but I wanted to surprise you. Your fear is nothing to be ashamed of," she said. She always had her ways of calming him down. "Do you know what today is?"

The smile remained on her face as Nick shook his head.

"Today is the fourth day of the seventh harvest," she told him. "That also means it's your birthday today. You should be happy that you are turning three today. Not too many people here live past that age. The settlement still isn't fully restored yet." She looked outside the window, only seeing a few other circular houses and the sun set in the distance. It was beautiful, despite the damaged caused by the previous attack.

"Can I stay up later today," Nick questioned. "You promised me you would let me see the stars."

The mother fixated her attention to her son again. She sighed softly, but nodded. "I promise Nick. I will let you stay up past your bedtime. Your father will be delayed coming home tonight." She sat down beside him and felt something in her pocket. She took out her flute and gave it to Nick. "This is for you. I used to play when I was growing up. My music was my way of expressing myself. It would mean so much to me if you start playing."

Nick felt the instrument in his hands. He had no idea how to play it, but he wanted to so he would make his mother happy. He loved her as any son would. He put the flute to his mouth and blew into it. A small noise came out of it, causing both of them to giggle.

"I know you will be a great musician one day," she said. "I'm afraid I cannot give you lessons now because of the war. It's got everybody frightened; some won't even leave their homes. Your father doesn't want us on his ship." Sighing, she felt a few tears in her eyes. It was very painful for her to stay in this relationship, but she loved Nick enough to endure the pain. She smiled as Nick was sleeping, knowing that he had difficulty sleeping ever since he was told about the war. Hearing the door open, she put the flute in Nick's pocket and hugged him tightly. She feared the man who came in and hated the fact he she was forced to call him her husband even though they were not married.

The father slammed the door as he walked in the house. He gripped a bottle tightly and pounded it on the closest table. A smirk appeared on his pale face as he eyed his son and the boy's mother. Running a hand through his greasy brown hair, he made his way towards them.

"What is that still doing out here," he demanded loudly while pointing at Nick. "Kathryn, you know it is not supposed to be up past its bedtime."

"I promised him I would let him look at the stars tonight," Kathryn responded.

A cold laugh came out of the father's mouth as he moved closer. "I told you before, it is supposed to be in bed when I return. Is that understood you stupid woman?"

"Yes," Kathryn said while looking away from him. "I will take him to bed now." She stood up and walked towards Nick's room, only to have the father grip her wrist tightly. "Kevin, please. You're hurting me." she started to struggle, but the grip only tightened.

Kevin glared at her and took Nick out of her grip. He pushed her away as she tried to take him back. "I will take it." He yelled at her and again Kathryn tried to take her son away from him. Now angry, Kevin slapped her as hard as he could. "I said I'm taking it. You stay here and make me a sandwich."

"No," she said defiantly. "I've had it with you ordering me around. Nick is mine as much as he is yours. You don't love him like I do, you were the one who wanted to kill him after you found out I was pregnant. You never loved me either. I will never forgive you for assaulting me that night three years ago. You brought Nick into a loveless family" She was yelling then, which was unusual for her, but Kevin had pushed her to the limit.

Kevin set Nick down on the floor while feeling his blood pressure rise considerably. He had never been this irritated before in his life. Knowing full well he did violate Kathryn against her will, he was not going to admit that he did. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it. You were only seventeen at the time when it happened. You were as stupid then as you are now. You had no idea what love meant. I treated you as my wife after your parents were killed in that damn war and I brought you here away from it. You should be a little more grateful." He was yelling as loud as he could as he started to beat her.

Kathryn cried loudly as Kevin was hitting her. He overpowered her so there was nothing she could do about it. She felt the pain each time he hit her. "Stop, please." She spoke in a voice barely audible and he was surprised that he actually listened. To her horror, she saw Nick awake and watching the whole scene. She felt so helpless as Kevin turned to face him.

"Go to your room Nick," Kevin roared.

"I want to be with mother," he said. "Please don't hurt her."

Looking down at his son, Kevin raised his arm and gave Nick a firm smack across his face, knocking him over. "I said go to your room!" He hit him three times until Kathryn grabbed his arm.

"Stop it, you're hurting him," she pleaded. "He's only three. Nick, do what your father says. Please, for me."

"He will hurt you," Nick replied. He was crying then and had several open cuts on his face.

"Go to bed Nick," Kathryn yelled.

Not saying anything else, Nick ran to his room. Once inside, he buried his face in his pillow, using it to comfort him as tears streamed down his cheeks. He overheard what his parents were saying and flinched every time he heard his father hit his mother. He eventually cried himself to sleep; not knowing his mother came in shortly after the confrontation with his father.

Kathryn stood at the doorway, sighing as she saw her son cry himself to sleep. She closed the door and sat down beside him. "You deserve better than this Nick. I'm so sorry for bringing you into this environment. A boy like you has no place in it. I know you will probably hate me for this, but I have to leave you now." She was still crying as she put her hand on his shoulder. "I can't take your father's abuse anymore. I know you can't hear me right now, but I promise you one day I will come back for you. You're such a strong boy, and I know you will get through whatever Kevin does to you." She then took the ring off her finger; it was only there so Nick thought that they were married. It would pain her too much for Nick to know the true story behind why he was born. She slipped the ring into his pocket with the flute. "Nick, one day I want you to find a girl. One day give her that ring and make her feel loved. Please do that for me. I do love you Nick, even if I won't be there for you." She looked at her son for the last time and kissed his cheek.

Darkness was the first thing Nick noticed when he opened his eyes. He was sweating terribly and breathing hard. After adjusting to the darkness he managed to calm himself down. He looked around the room; it was different than the one he was just in. He noticed someone sleeping in a bed on the other side of the room. With that, Nick now realized he was back in the Burrow. He shook his head, his mind now in a state of confusion. Only a few minutes ago he was three years old and back home, with his mother and father, reliving the abuse and terror caused by the latter. Now he was back at the Burrow where he had been accepted into a loving family. Then there was Ginny. A smile formed on the boy's lips as he thought of her. In only a day they had formed a friendship that seemed too good to be true.

Not being able to fall back to sleep, Nick stood out and stretched. He felt a sharp pain his right arm as he did. Ignoring the pain he glanced out the window and saw the sun rising in the distance. With a new day starting, Nick decided to make the most of it. He managed to find his way to the bathroom having used it the previous night. He mindlessly walked towards it, unaware of the fact that was occupied. He took off his shirt and on instinct covered up his chest. It clearly showed signs of abuse and starvation. There were many bruises, cuts, and a large scar that made him look as if he was the victim of a knife attack. He was about to take off his pants before he noticed that someone was in the shower. The person had a feminine body and was young. It was clearly Ginny Weasley. Finding it very hard to resist his urges, he took a step closer. Her back was facing him, but Nick admired the beauty of what he already saw. He shook his head again and backed out off the bathroom since he didn't want to violate her privacy. He put his shirt back on and closed the door quietly.

Ginny was just about done in the shower as the door close. She jumped slightly as it did, but passed it off as her own imagination. After the water stopped flowing, she took her towel and dried herself off. She changed into her day clothes, the same jeans as the previous day and a different shirt. She opened the door after she finished changing. She saw Nick there, and he looked pale, frightened; yet he was blushing for some reason. A sense of worry came to her, but she still smiled at the boy, as it seemed to make him happy.

"Are you feeling all right Nick," she asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," he lied. "It's just that it was rather hot in Ron's bedroom during the night. I don't like the heat."

"The bathroom's free if you want it," Ginny informed him. "I'll make you some toast for when you're done."

"I was about to get a shower, but that sounds better," Nick said. "I'll be quick about it."

As Nick walked towards the bathroom, Ginny made her way to the kitchen. She wasn't overly hungry since her mother prepared a large in order to welcome Nick into the family. Her mind was on Nick as she made his breakfast. He was a good friend, even if she knew him for only a day. They got along well, made each other laugh, and more importantly happy. She felt the depression lifting ever since he arrived. Perhaps he was the someone or something she was looking for to make the summer more exciting. He was cute, but her thoughts trailed to Harry. They barely spoke to each other, and he never returned her affection. Not even after he and Ron saved her life in the first year. She was growing tired of waiting and the thought about moving on had been on her mind since the beginning of the summer. She sighed as she set out the toast on a plate on the table. By the time she finished pouring a glass of orange juice for herself and Nick, he had already arrived at the kitchen.

"I put your breakfast on the table there," Ginny told him. "I'm surprised Charlie's clothes managed to fit you."

Nick only responded with a smile as he picked up his meal. "I picked random clothes, I had no idea whose it was."

"If it's bothering you, we can always buy you some new clothes," Ginny said with a sigh.

"I don't want to be a bother," Nick quipped. He could obviously tell the economic state of the family. "Is there anything to do for the rest of the day?" He quickly changed the topic, feeling that Ginny would get upset if the started talking about family finances.

"Dad said he will be taking you to a muggle clinic for a check-up," Ginny answered. "Dumbledore insisted on it in his last letter. I don't know why you can't go to St. Mungo's."

"At these clinics, what do they do," Nick inquired; now feeling nervous.

"You see some muggle called a doctor, and they examine you for any injuries and illnesses," she informed him. "I think it would be better if I come with you."

"I'd like that," he said. He would feel more comfortable with Ginny there. He was about to say something else, but saw Ron walk down the hallway. "Good morning."

Ron ignored Nick for a moment as he looked for a spot to sit down. Once he did, he acknowledged the boy with a greeting.

"You seem to be up early," Ginny said.

"I heard you two talking and Nick woke me up in the middle of the night," Ron muttered. He turned to Nick, with a curious look. "Who's Kathryn? I heard you mutter that name while you were sleeping.

"She was my mother," Nick answered bitterly.

"Sorry," Ron apologized. "Hermione is coming today, I think you'll like talking to her."

"You seem eager for her to come," Ginny noticed. A slight smirk appeared on her face as she realized why.

"She is my friend," Ron snapped. He knew why he was looking forward to Hermione's visit.

"Are you sure that's the only reason," Ginny asked slyly.

"You wouldn't understand," Ron told her. "You're too young."

"I'm not young," Ginny yelled, now feeling anger. "For your information, I can already experience those feelings."

"You're my little sister Ginny," Ron told her. "You are not ready for that type of relationship."

Feeling her anger start to boil, she walked over to Ron and gave him a firm slap across his face. "I can have that type of relationship if I damn well please. You don't make decisions for me, you're worse than Mum is. I do experience feelings of love whether or not you tell me otherwise. Mind your own feelings if you ever get the maturity to express them." She was yelling and soon after her lecture she felt tears in her eyes. She ran away, feeling embarrassed at that moment, not saying a word to Ron or Nick.

Nick sighed as Ginny left, surprised at her actions. He shot a glare at Ron. "I think you upsetted her." Before Ron could say anything, Nick left the room in search of Ginny. He found his way to her room without waking up the rest of the family. The door was closed when he arrived. He knocked on it to let her know of his presence.

"Ginny, can I talk to you," he asked.

Not receiving a response, he walked in the room. He saw Ginny crying on her bed, clearly upset about what Ron had said to her. It was now his turn to comfort her, feeling that he owed her for all of her help.

"Ginny, don't listen to that," Nick started. "I can already tell you're very mature for your age."

"It's not getting to me," Ginny sobbed. "I'm just so tired of being treated like a child."

"I have noticed that since I've been here," Nick said as he sat down beside her. "I know it can be tough growing up sometimes. I suppose it's natural for siblings and parents to act that way.

Ginny nodded and felt herself hugging Nick. She was happy he didn't object and that he was hugging her back. It took her a few moments to calm herself down. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that. I feel guilty now. I mean, I'm crying because I'm treated like a child, when you don't even have a family." Both of them remained silent for a while. Ginny closed her eyes and fell into sleep.

When she awoke, she found that Nick was still there. It was brighter than it was when she slept, so it was obviously sometime in the afternoon. She was about to say something as her father came in.

"Are you ready to go Nick," he asked calmly, while raising an eyebrow. "What exactly are you two doing?"

"I'm ready," Nick answered. "Ginny was just comforting me. I remembered something about my past that was troubling me."

Mr. Weasley simply nodded, giving Nick the impression that he didn't believe him.

"Nick would like me to come with him," Ginny said as she and Nick stood up.

"This is for Nick, though I suppose I'll allow it if he wants you to come," Mr. Weasley answered. "Now come along, his appointment is in ten minutes."

The three of them made their way downstairs, accompanied by warnings from Mrs. Weasley. They stopped walking once they were outside.

"How are we getting there," Nick asked, now confused as to how they were going to arrive at a Muggle town in less than five minutes.

"Apparition," Mr. Weasley said. "While not the most reliable mode of transportation, it allows you to get to where you're going faster than if you were using a broom or a car. I want both of you to close your eyes and grab on to my arm tightly. It's not a pleasant experience."

Nick did as he was ordered and closed his eyes as Ginny did the same. He heard a popping sound and an abrupt movement of air afterwards. Once his eyes were open, he noticed they were in an alleyway in the city.

"The clinic is down the street," Mr. Weasley informed them.

Nick was feeling nervous as he walked down the street. Unknown to him, the boy suffers from a mild case of agoraphobia. He felt uneasy in the large crowds. He looked at the buildings and held Ginny's hand as they walked behind Mr. Weasley. She allowed it, noticing Nick's nervousness. Finally, they reached their destination and walked inside. A middle-age woman sat at a desk. Mr. Weasley walked up to her and motioned for Nick and Ginny to the same.

"Nick Martin is here for his appointment with Dr. Jenkins," said Mr. Weasley.

"Dr. Jenkins will see him in a few moments," the receptionist told them. "Have a seat."

The three of them obeyed and took a seat. An elderly man reading the newspaper was their only company.

"Why did you call me Nick Martin," Nick asked in a low voice.

"Dumbledore's orders," said Mr. Weasley. "We still don't know your sir name, so he instructed us to use Martin until we do.

Nick nodded and said nothing after that. He was feeling uneasy and wanted to get this over with. After a while, a man appeared at the doorway, which led to the patient's rooms. He seemed young, brown hair much like Nick's, and seemed approachable.

"Nick Martin," he called.

Nick stood up then and took a look at Ginny who nodded. He walked towards the man who turned down the hall.

"Greetings Nick," he said. "I'm Doctor Matthew Jenkins. Your uncle requested that you get a check-up."

"Yes," Nick answered.

The two were in one of the rooms now, causing the patient to get more nervous as the door closed.

"Now, he informed me that he is raising you since your parents passed away," Jenkins questioned. Seeing the boy nod, he continued on. "Now, what was the cause of your parents death?"

"My mother was killed as a result of a war," Nick said. "My father died in a car crash. Why is that important?" He had a few tears in his eyes as he spoke.

"Never mind that," Jenkins said. "Describe the environment you were raised in."

"I don't remember beyond how my father treated me," Nick said as he started to shake.

"How did he treat you," Jenkins asked in a voice that showed Nick he didn't care.

"Please, don't make me tell," Nick choked. "It only brings back bad memories."

"This is information I need to know Nick," Jenkins said. "It will help you feel better."

"He hit me," Nick whispered. The tears became more visible as he spoke.

"What about your mother," Jenkins asked.

"She was kind to me. She was the only person to love me," Nick said.

Jenkins nodded as he glanced at Nick's arm, eyeing a bruise. "Any medical illnesses you know about? Conditions?"

"Not that I know of," Nick told him. "I feel uneasy in large crowds."

"Agoraphobia. What triggered it," Jenkins inquired.

"I don't remember," Nick answered, now starting to shake.

"That's all I need to know, but I do need to get some blood work done," Jenkins said as he took a needle. "This won't hurt at all."

"Keep that thing away from me," Nick yelled as he backed away. He started to shake violently, forcing the doctor to restrain him. He yelped as the needle poked his skin. The pain quickly went away as it went out.

"All done, now that wasn't so bad now was it," Jenkins said. "Now, I need to speak to your uncle."

Nick left without a word and walked back to the waiting room. Once he was there he took a seat beside Mr. Weasley. "He wants to talk to you."

"Are you feeling all right Nick," Ginny asked. "You look pale."

"I'm fine," Nick lied.

As Jenkins came back he walked over towards Mr. Weasley. "After talking to Nick, I feel that he is in need of therapy. For example, he was shaking when he talked about his past, and objected violently to the needle. I have also determined that he is a victim of child abuse. He mentioned that his father hit him. I also noticed several bruises on his arms."

"Very well. I'll see what I can do," Mr. Weasley said.

"It's best that he receives it soon. I'm concerned about his mental state," Jenkins said with a slight smirk.

"Thank you for your time doctor," Mr. Weasley muttered under his breath.

The return home was not a pleasant one. Nick refused to speak during the trip. The visit to the doctor forced him to relive some of his worst memories. Upon arriving at the Burrow, he sat down on a nearby rock while staring at the ground. It was not a surprise that the emotional boy had changed his mood so quickly. Ginny's efforts were futile in bringing him back inside. Ignoring the warnings, she spent the next few days watching the boy sit on the rock as tears fell down her cheeks.


End file.
